Candy Canes and Snow Angels
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: Christmas morning leads Hermione outside where she sees an unexpected slytherin in the early morning. One experience can impact someone so much. What do Candy Canes and snow angels have to do with it? Dramione. Very good if i say so myself! R&R ONESHOT


**A/N: A cute little Christmas fic! I actually like this one! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it!**

**Candy Canes and Snow Angels**

**Hermione's POV**

I padded down dimly lit corridor. The light draft twirled around my hair and I watched the flames of the torches dance against the dark. It was Christmas morning and earlier than the awakening of most students. I passed a window and watched the flurries of snow softly drift down and accumulate on the window sill. I headed toward the great oak doors and wrapped my winter cloak tighter around my frame as the rush of cold air collided with my body. As I did so I fingered the red and white candy cane placed carefully in my pocket.

I scanned my surroundings when I stepped out into the icy weather. A few first year hufflepuffs were being the first to make imprints in the snow. They screamed and shrieked as they flung spheres of snow at one another. Their joyous laughter rang in my ears and I smiled. The only other presence was a slytherin. A very blonde slytherin.

I watched him at first. A look of interest and confusion sparkled in his silver eyes but the expression on his face resembled stone. Wordlessly I sat down next to him on the snow covered steps. His eyes flicked toward me but he did not move away or throw petty insults at me. It was Christmas and we both understood that.

We stared at the pristine blanket of white that shone brightly on the horizon. I sighed and finally uttered the first words. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly and almost lovingly. He must have strained to hear my voice because the gush of wind drowned most of it out.

"What are they doing?" Malfoy asked and his pale and pointed face turned from me to the hufflepuffs. I swiveled my head around and watched the children make snow angels with radiant smiles on their faces. I shook my head. What could he mean? I scooted a bit closer on the ice. My butt felt numb but I ignored the painful pins and needles and I turned back to the slytherin. His eyes were set on me and I shuddered before responding.

"Do you mean snow angels?" The look in his eyes confirmed his confusion and he repeated the last two words. "You never made a snow angel." It was supposed to be a question but the sentence slipped out of my mouth in the form of an awed statement. He nodded and pity must have shone in my eyes because he sneered at me and slid farther away.

"I can show you how to make one." I jumped up and a sharp pain settled on my bottom. My eagerness overran the numbness though. I hopped up and down, partly to warm myself and partly from excitement. His response was a bit of a let down.

"Someone will see me." Malfoy actually looked crestfallen. How could someone never make a snow angel?

"No one is out yet and we can go behind the green houses." I smiled sweetly and I looked back at the sitting form before me.

"I'll get wet."

"Your butt is already wet." I pointed out and stretched my frozen fingers. He sighed and I new he caved in. He stood and slowly we made our way down the icy path to the green house. The cool air whipped at my face and my cheeks flushed as my nose continuously got redder. I blew out and watched my breathe fade into the air. While I enjoyed the crisp air and snow on the ground Malfoy watched me in amazement.

His face became flushed and he seemed to lose the sneer. I was delighted to see the corners of his mouth turned up a bit and happiness in his eyes. They reminded me of snow. They aren't white but his eyes are silver and they shine like the sun beating down gently on the blanket of soft snow.

We made it to the green house and Malfoy stared at me expectantly. Quite suddenly I flopped into the icy crystals. Malfoy's arms jerked forward to catch me but he didn't make it in time. I smiled to let him know my falling was intentional and either the cold made him flush more or he blushed.

I closed my eyes and relaxed at the feel of the soft flakes around me. I gently moved my arms and legs back and forth and explained the process in an airy voice. The joyous feeling winter and Christmas always bring me rushed into me and a giggle erupted from my throat. I giggled and finished my snow angel. Memories of playing in the snow as a young child filled my mind meanwhile.

I heard a chuckle and I awakened from my blissful reminisce. Draco Malfoy was laughing at me. I glared at him. The icy glare made the weather feel like a blazing fire. Malfoy gulped and stopped at once his face heating up more. I heavily lifted my limp arms toward him. His eyes penetrated them unsure of what to do.

"Help me up. I don't want to ruin the angel."

Hesitantly he slid his hands into mine. They were much larger and I was grateful that they were warmer too. He heaved me up carefully and easily. I crushed into is chest and we reluctantly separated and looked at the snow angel I had created. It sparkled and the wings were equivalent. I was prepared for it to come to life but it did not of course.

I surreptitiously chanced a glance in Malfoy's direction. He was gaping at the angel with admiration in his eyes. I knew why. Even something so simple as a snow angel could look beautiful and breathtaking.

"Your turn." I turned to the side and our shoulders brushed. Immediately, warmth spread through my body but it disappeared all too soon. Malfoy backed up and stared at an untouched section of snow. He laid down and looked nervous at first. A look of nervousness was not what I expected from someone making a snow angel. Perhaps it was because he never experience fun and maybe, just maybe, he does not know if he is allowed to have fun.

He closed his eyes and moved his arms and legs in the same manner I did. I swear that the snow angel was already finished. I looked at the form lying in the snow with a look of peace I have never seen on his face before. His platinum blonde hair mixed with the snow. The crystals clung to his hair and he glowed. His pale skin was angelic and flurries caught on his eyelashes. My eyes could not leave his figure and I wished no harm upon this deprived boy. For the first time in my life I thought of Draco Malfoy as a human being and I wished happiness upon him.

His eyes fluttered open and my trance was broken as I grabbed his hands. They fit so perfectly in mine and I pulled him up as much as I could. He stumbled a bit but I grasped his shoulders and helped him regain his balance. Simultaneously, we swiveled around to the new angel.

It wasn't perfect. It wasn't even and the bottom had a clump of snow in the middle. But yet it was breathtaking. It was a sign of joy. Joy that Draco never had before. Together we stood and gazed at the two angels lying next to each other. I don't know how long we stood but I realized that I still had a hand resting gently on his shoulder. I moved it off and the sudden movement made Malfoy jump.

His head whipped around from the sight on the ground to my face then to my hand inching its way back to my side. His hand extended and he snatched my hand from the air. Only for a second he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and dropped it back to my side. A squeeze of thanks.

The sun was higher in the sky and we both knew we had to go back. Back to the castle. Back to our friends. Back to hating each other. Back to our different lives. The look of understanding in both our eyes told us that this was a one time thing. Forever to be kept a secret but never to be forgotten.

We started walking back to the castle and he held my hand the whole time. The closer we got the slower our pace became. We stopped at the corner of the white covered green house. When we turned that corner everything would go back to how it was supposed to be.

A tear slid down my face. Such a small moment had such an impact. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. The embrace was special. It was trusting, caring, friendly, understanding and most of all loving. I pulled back and whispered "Merry Christmas" and handed him the candy cane in my pocket. He cradled the candy like treasure and I turned around. Right before I left everything behind he called.

"Merry Christmas Granger."

I smiled and headed toward the great oak doors. I would attempt to rid the memory from my mind but it will forever be imprinted in my heart.

**A/N: R&R please I hope you liked it!**


End file.
